charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Tauschung
Tauschung is the main antagonist in the novel, Truth and Consequences. He is a demon who works under a upper-level demon called the Power of Darkness. Tauschung was originally a French aristocrat named Nicolas Gerrard. History Early Life As Nicolas Gerrard, he was engaged to a peasant woman, who he was deeply in love with. However, during the French Revolution, his estate was burnt to the ground, with him in it. He survived, but the fire left him severely disfigured. His fiancée left him, saying she couldn't love a monster. This devastating betrayal made Nicolas vengeful and bitter. The Power of Darkness came to him and turned him into a demon named Tauschung. He had been following the demon lord since. Kidnapping Phoebe to Destroy Cole In the early 21st century, Tauschung wanted to buy his freedom by destroying Cole Turner, formerly known as half-demon, Belthazor. Believing love to be an illusion and poison to the heart, he befriended Cole's fiancée, Phoebe Halliwell to turn Cole's own emotions back at him. When Phoebe said she would go with him where he needed to go, Tauschung kidnapped her. He kept Phoebe captive in his lair, which was constructed similar to his old home. He was confident Cole would perish on his way to the Underworld. He wasn't expecting him to survive or receive help from the lost souls. When they finally faced each other, Tauschung and Cole broke out in a fight, only to be broken up by his master's arrival. However, Paige Matthews managed to bring Cole and Phoebe back with a spell, leaving Tauschung at the Power of Darkness's mercy. Physical Description Noted to have bright green eyes and dark hair long enough to brush his short collar in human form. He never shows his real face because it is too painful to see it. Personality Tauschung was a trickster with an arrogant streak. He believed love was poisonous, as he had been burnt by it once, and sought out to prove himself right by kidnapping Phoebe and make Cole meet his doom in the Underworld. Appendices Book of Shadows ''Tauschung'' :Tauschung was once a French aristocrat named Nicolas Gerrard. :During the French Revolution, a band of marauders set fire to Gerrard's château. He almost burned to death. Only the fact that he'd taken the unaristocratic action of getting engaged to a local peasant girl allowed him to survive. Her family risked their lives to rescue him. They barely got him out in time. :When Gerrard's fiancée saw how badly he'd been burned, she totally freak. Declared she could never marry such a monster. At which point Gerrard vowed revenge. Said he'd show her and all womankind, just what a monster was. The Power of Darkness overheard him and essentially offered him the power to do exactly that—in exchange for an eternity of his service. :And he took himself the name and the power of Tauschung. :For the master, the souls, for the minion, the bargain. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to change one's appearance. Etymology *The name tauschung is German for 'illusion'. Appearances Tauschung appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Demons